Little Dreams, Big Hopes
Prologue Hawkwing moaned as he awaited the death of his kits. Two fell to the ground. Two were left. He snuggled up to them. "I name you Frostkit. And you Honeykit." He licked them, they were his only family that was still alive. Chapter 1 Honeykit ran around happily, she got to explore the forest ''today. "Papa! Papa!" Yowled Frostkit. He batted at his father's ear for at least an hour. "I don't think he's going to wake up.." She meowed. "Not if i'm doing it alone! C'mon sis! Help me!" He yowled and batted harder. She shrugged and nudged him, "Wake up papa!" He moaned and got up, "Oh! Hello Frostkit and Honeykit! What brings you?" "Today's the day to go to the forest, remember, papa?" "Oh, yes! Go wash up and we'll head out." She sighed and licked her paw. ''I hate washing up! Why does papa make us do it the hard way? ''He grabbed her neck and brought her to the watering hole. He pushed her in and she scrambled uncomfortably. "Papa it's cold!" "I know sweetie, I know but this is more proper." She sighed and swam further into the water. ''More proper, he says! '' Frostkit ran in and closed his eyes, he splashed her face. "Papa help! I can't see!" He sighed and licked her eyelids with his warm tongue. "Thanks!" ''I can't believe we're going to the forest! Chapter 2 Honeykit ran around the nursery while her father was getting ''ready. "C'mon papa! Hurry up!" Frostkit shouted from outside. Graykit and Snowkit ran over. "Hey Honeykit!" They mewed. "Oh! Hi you two! We're going out to the forest today! Wanna come?" She mewed. "We'd l-" Graykit broke off as her mother, Iceeyes sweeped her tail over her mouth. "I'm sorry Honeykit, but they can't. They're becoming apprentices today and they can't really miss their own ceremony. Maybe another time." "Awwww" The two sighed. "Sorry Honeykit..." "It's okay. I'll go ask Bluepaw!" She ran off into the apprentices den, Bluepaw was sleeping. "Wake up sleepy head!" She batted at her ear. The blue-gray she-cat grumbled and got up. "What...?" "Do you wanna come and explore the forest with me and Frostkit and my papa?" She scrambled to her paws. "I'll have to ask Lionfang if I can skip a training session..." "Ok! Can I come?" She mewed. "I guess...besides maybe you could learn from him." She padded off, Honeykit closely following. She looked at her mentor, he was speaking with a warrior, Whitestep. "Uh, Lionfang? Do you mind if I skip a training session? I would like to help Honeykit see the forest along with Hawkwing and Frostkit. Is that alright?" He sighed and nodded, his low voice began to speak, "I guess that would be alright, Bluepaw. Go ahead." He meowed, "But you have to bring back some prey, deal?" She nodded and smiled, "Thanks!" She turned to Bluepaw. "Ready?" "I'll go get Frostkit and papa!" She ran off, her heart was racing. She was finally going to see the thing she had been anticipating. Chapter 3 ''Honeykit ran out of camp, Frostkit, Hawkwing, and Bluepaw following ''her. Bluepaw flicked her tail towards a tree. "That's a tree, see?" Frostkit rolled his eyes, "No it isn't! That's a tree stump!" He murmered. Honeykit shook her head, "No it isn't! It's a tree!" "Tree stump!" "Tree!" Hawkwing sighed, "Stop!" The two stopped immediately. "If you keep fighting the clan will keep you from coming out." "Sorry papa..." She mewed. He nuzzled her head and licked it. "Come on, why don't we go back." "But why papa! We just got here!" He sighed, "I promised i'd bring Bluepaw back by Moonrise." "Alright..." The two sighed and padded back to camp, their tails drooped down onto the floor. Chapter 4 ''Bluepaw ran at her sparring partner, ''Sunheart. "Go for the legs!" Lionfang shouted. She nodded and crawled under her and flipped her over then batted at her belly and clawed her legs. "Great job, Bluepaw!" She nodded and gasped for air, it was the best battle she had in all of her time as an apprentice. ''I hope he lets me do more! The more effort the closer I am to becoming a warrior! Lionfang mumbled. "I think her name should be Bluepelt or Bluemist...." Lionfang mumbled. He's thinking of a warrior name for me! She nodded and batted at Sunheart harder. The she-cat yowled. He turned to look at them, Sunheart's ear had blood spewing out. "Bluepaw! I realize you're very strong but try not to actually hurt her! This is training, Bluepaw!" She sighed, "I'm sorry Sunheart, I didn't mean to do that..." The brown she-cat got to her paws, "It's okay Bluepaw. I'll speak to Rushfoot and Graypaw." She padded back to camp. Lionfang looked at her, "You're lucky you only got off with a warning." She sniffed sadly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you but you have to control your strength okay?" She nodded and smiled, "Okay." The mentor and apprentice padded back to camp, side-by-side. Chapter 5 Honeykit ran up to the ''Redrock. "Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons and thus are ready to be apprenticed. From this moment on you will be Honeypaw. Your mentor will be-" He broke off as a huge screeching was heard from every cat's ear. All of the cats fell to the ground except her, Hawkwing, Whitestep, Lionfang, Bluepaw, Graypaw, Snowpaw, Blazepaw, Sunheart, Rushfoot, Frostpaw, Jaypaw, Tigerpaw, Iceeyes, Nightstar, Spottedstar, Willownight, Yarrowclaw, and Dewdrop. "They're dead!" Iceeyes meowed as she sniffed the dead cats. "Dead?!" Yowled Frostpaw. Honeypaw yowled in panic. "Run!" The group ran out of the forest, not looking back. "When can we stop?!" Willownight yowled. "Never!" Nightstar meowed. "Never?! You're insane! There are queens here you know!" she growled. Spottedstar sighed, "I think we can take a break." He lay down next to a tree. Nightstar sighed, "Honeypaw, I think it's safe to give you a mentor now. Your mentor will be....Whitestep." The rose-pink she-cat ran up to her new apprentice and touched noses. ''Whitestep?! My mentor's Whitestep?! She couldn't even fight a kit! "I could too!" Whitestep growled. She froze, "How did you know I was thinking that?" "I...I don't know!" Category:Loudsplash's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction